Houdini (604)
Houdini, A.K.A. Experiment 604, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to turn entire armies and weapons invisible with a blink of his eyes, but was a failure because he is a coward on the battlefield. His one true place is as a Hollywood star magician. Bio Experiment 604 was the 604th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to turn entire armies invisible, but he instead kept turning himself invisible and fleeing the battlefield. 604 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 604's pod was one of the twelve experiment pods recovered by Lilo and Stitch in "Drowsy". Stitch and Pleakley made a vain attempt in front of Lilo, Jumba, Nani and a few experiments to perform an incredible magic act for Mertle's upcoming party. When Lilo realized Stitch was having trouble, she asked Jumba if he had any experiments that could help Stitch out with his magic act. Jumba then took out 604's pod. 604 was activated by Lilo and named Houdini. She then trained him to turn things invisible upon hearing "Alakablooe", and vice versa with "Alakazoo" with a blink of his eyes. During Mertle's party, Houdini helped out with Stitch's magic act. However, the former was eventually caught in the act by Mertle, who photographed Houdini. The camera flash spooked Houdini, causing him to turn himself and other things invisible, including Stitch. Before Houdini became invisible, Gantu, who was looking for the experiment, spied on Stitch's magic act and then spotted Houdini. However, when Gantu crashed the party, Houdini escaped. To make matters worse, Pleakley booked Mertle's aunt and her staff to come witness Stitch's magic act. Lilo knew that Stitch couldn't possibly do magic without Houdini's help. While Stitch was invisible, Lilo adorned him in different ways so that she could still see him before they searched for Houdini. Later, Gantu pursued an invisible Houdini through the jungles of Kauai wearing special heat goggles, but the latter was able to slow Gantu down by turning palm trees and other obstacles invisible. After a while, Houdini bumped into an invisible Stitch. The collision caused Lilo to touch what she thought was Stitch (but was actually an invisible Houdini). Gantu eventually captured what he thought was Houdini (but was actually an invisible Stitch), which he took back to his ship. Later, when Lilo began to get suspicious of whom she thought was Stitch, Houdini made himself visible again. Lilo then realized that Gantu must have grabbed Stitch by mistake. When Pleakley scolded Houdini, the latter turned invisible out of fright and fled. Meanwhile, an invisible Stitch began trashing stuff inside Gantu's ship. After some convincing from Experiment 625, Gantu realized that he didn't capture Houdini after all. After a brief struggle with Gantu, Stitch managed to escape the ship and reunite with Lilo. Additionally, Lilo and Stitch recaptured Houdini after a long chase. While Pleakley was being booed by the crowd for stalling them with his promised magic act, Lilo, Stitch and Houdini arrived. Houdini then made the water tower disappear, much to Pleakley's relief. The crowd cheered, but when Lilo revealed Houdini, the people became intrigued and began taking flash photos of the experiment, causing him to make everything on Kauai disappear. Shorty after, Houdini was found a one true place in Hollywood as a star magician. Houdini reappeared in "Snafu", performing a magical act to a crowd. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Houdini, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. In the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, Houdini evaded attacking Leroys by turning himself invisible. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Houdini made an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Frenchfry, Squeak, Pix, and Tickle-Tummy when Hämsterviel kicked them out for being considered useless. Personality Houdini is shown to be easily scared by everything, suggesting he is pantophobic. Houdini is a very timid and easily scared little creature. He is easily intimidated and startled by loud noises. It took a tremendous effort for him to leave show biz to go help out his cousin Stitch in Africa, and even then he typically stays invisible 95% of the time. Biology Appearance Houdini is a slender, creamy whitish-tan rabbit-like experiment with four brown spots on each elbow and knee, light pink mark around his eyes and on his chest and stomach, dark pink stripes on his arms and legs, purple markings on his back and ear tips and a little face with a small mouth, dark pink nose, huge beady black eyes and even larger ears. Special Abilities Houdini can instantly render anything, including himself, invisible with a blink of his massive eyes. He has also been shown to have some telekinesis in "Snafu" while performing to a crowd. Weaknesses Due to the size of Houdini's eyes, they are highly sensitive to camera flashes. One flash temporarily blinds him, forcing him to blink repeatedly to try to get his vision back, ending up making random things invisible due to the fact that he can't see what he's making disappear. Trivia *Houdini is named after the famous Hollywood magician Harry Houdini. *Houdini's picture in Lilo's cousins scrapbook is the same picture Mertle took of him in Houdini's debut. *Houdini's pod color is yellow. *Houdini is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 604 Primary function: Invisibility generator". Gallery 604 houdini by bricerific43-d5a6502.jpg 604_Houdini__by_experiments.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h38m20s74.png|Houdini's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h38m31s185.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h10m49s141.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h10m08s246.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h25m41s100.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h25m55s213.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h11m36s104.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-18h49m54s135.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h39m33s41.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h40m37s160.png ScreenCapture 06.03.13 18-18-57.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h14m08s91.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h13m42s64.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h40m55s93.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h14m16s163.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h15m23s229.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h15m29s121.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h14m33s82.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h14m43s178.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h15m40s233.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h15m45s31.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h15m50s78.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h45m26s228.png screenCapture 25.01.13 22-25-03.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h43m57s121.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h44m20s71.png|Invisible Houdini vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h18m13s74.png screenCapture 25.01.13 22-24-33.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h18m55s92.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h19m21s141.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h19m26s185.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h19m33s15.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h20m44s203.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h20m49s10.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h20m56s64.png ScreenCapture 06.03.13 18-32-50.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h21m29s142.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h21m50s69.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h22m12s63.png ScreenCapture 06.03.13 17-49-54.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h41m30s173.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h22m49s175.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h41m38s10.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h23m33s85.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h41m46s89.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h23m52s15.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h42m00s228.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h40m52s87.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-21h39m03s107.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h13m17s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h18m02s226.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h58m45s54.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h48m19s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h43m40s218.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h52m40s172.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h12m28s111.png screenCapture 15.02.13 22-18-13.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 14-04-27.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-22-29.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 14-25-09.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 22-33-20.jpg|Houdini in Stitch! anime screenCapture 28.01.13 0-33-20.jpg|Houdini scared screenCapture 15.02.13 22-34-09.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 14-35-31.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 0-35-22.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 0-36-34.jpg|Houdini shivering screenCapture 30.01.13 20-17-48.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-21-20.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 20-18-15.jpg|Houdini makes the shark disappear screenCapture 28.01.13 0-37-13.jpg|Houdini blushing screenCapture 30.01.13 20-21-57.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-32-12.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-32-31.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-33-54.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-34-55.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-36-17.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-36-53.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-40-42.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Houdini.jpg panes87.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males